


Captain

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: People often asked Mutsu why she never took over as captain, as if it wasn't obvious.
Relationships: Mutsu & Sakamoto Tatsuma, Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 26





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hinting at Sakamoto x Mutsu but not an actual ship fic, wasn't actually sure how to tag it. A very late birthday fic for Sakamoto at least...Not sure if even counts now.
> 
> Not really proofread yet, sorry!

People asked her often, sometimes even begged her. "He's just impossible to deal with! Please, please take over as captain!" A new recruit had begged her. Someone else even asked "You're pretty much in charge already, so why don't you just become the captain?" 

The majority of the more serious requests were from new crew members; the others only jokingly called her captain from time to time. She played along a majority of the time (their actual captain was incompetent a majority of the time) but she never made any motions or plans towards seriously claiming the title.

Despite appearances (and all logic), she trusted him. She would never follow anyone else as faithfully as she followed him.

Even if she wanted to kill him sometimes. A lot of times. Most of the time.

Her mind couldn't help but wander back to the events of a few weeks ago. 

_They'd poured so much time and effort into their plans, sneaking around, sharing small, knowing smiles._

_Of course, he ruined it in an instant._

_She should've known, stopped everything the moment he casually mentioned running out of his motion sickness medicine. She should have seen this, known how this would inevitably end. What a fool she was._

_The cake was a masterpiece, the food made with the best ingredients they could afford from their personal profits. The entire meal tooks hours to make and weeks of planning...it was amazing. Too good for him, in fact._

_"Happy birthday, Captain!" The crew cheered and their captain grinned ear to ear. Mutsu couldn't help but feel a bit proud; she'd made this happen after all! But the warm atmosphere was quickly ruined as his face paled and his stomach lurched._

_The next few seconds were crystal clear, like they were in slow motion. She watched, frozen. Mutsu knew what was going to happen but couldn't stop it no matter what she did._

_Mosiacs sprayed everywhere, covering the cake from miniture model of the ship on top to the plater they served it on. The food was blanketed as well, completely ruined. All their hard work...wasted._

Mutsu felt the pen she was writing with crack and snap in her hand as she recalled the disaster that was Sakamoto's birthday party. Of course he ruined something they worked so hard on. And of course he laughed that idiotic laugh while he apologized.

He was a complete fool sometimes...but she supposed the fact they tried so hard spoke volumes about how much the crew loved their captain. After all, when push came to shove or when something seemed too crazy to be possible, he pulled through and amazed everyone.

So even if she was doing the captain's work 97% of the time, she'd let him keep the title of captain. Because the 3% was when their captain made up for all the rest of his shortcomings.


End file.
